Minty Zaki
Minty Zaki is a character from the game Sugar Rush. Her candy theme is mints and candied apples, and her signature kart is the Veloci-Wrapper. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina Di Caramello and Candlehead are available at the start as racers. In the Japanese version of the film, she has been remodeled into the character Minty Sakura. Biography Minty Zaki: Ice Cream With a Surprise "Minty Zaki, the queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons." Appearance Minty is a young girl with mocha-colored skin, deep chestnut eyes, and rosy cheeks. She has short green hair with sideswept bands, and it is topped with a candy-wrapper bow . She wears a white shirt with yellow bottom and red, blue, and yellow dots under a green jacket, with a candy-wrapper skirt and green and yellow patterned leggings. For racing, she wears a green helmet with a golden candy-wrapper bow and a green visor. Trivia *Her name is based on Japanese animator, Hayao Miyazaki. *Minty is the racer with the most recolours: Torvald Batterbutter, and Sticky Wipplesnit. *She has a Japanese remodel, Minty Sakura. *Her plush smells like green apples. *In the film, her kart has no side view mirrors, but in the toy form, it does. *When she is scared she does a long lasting jumps while screaming. She does this on two occasions. *Minty Zaki is known as a shrieker, because she was seen shrieking two times in the movie. *Minty must be talented at doing flips, because she was seen doing one while she and her friends were destroying Vanellope's Likkity Split and in her winning animation. (See Below) *Her name does not seem too much based on mints. *The Veloci Wrapper has the best speed on the online adaption of Sugar Rush Speedway along with the Kernel. *It seems that she Adorabeezle Winterpop and Snowanna Rainbeau are very close friends along with Jubileena Bing-Bing *She is the only character in the movie to have a Japanese remodel of herself. Gallery MZ.png|First press artwork Minty Motion Graph.gif|Minty's winning animation Minty Game Stats.PNG|Minty's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Minty Concept Art.png|Minty's concept art. Minty Plush.jpg|Minty's plush Minty Pin|Minty's pin Minty Racer.jpg Minty Racer Box.jpg Zaki-Sakura.png|In this image shows the comparison between Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura MintyLaughs.png|Minty laughing at Vanellope in the Golden Book adaptation AdoraMinty DK.png|Minty and Adorabeezle hitting the brakes in "The Donut Kart". tumblr_mi5tamMBZr1qfujrjo1_250.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3989 (2).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4226.jpg|With Taffyta, Jubileena and Crumbelina, Minty is angry with Vanellope to be a glitch, before he came Ralph wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4228 (3).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4243.jpg tumblr_mi5tamMBZr1qfujrjo5_400.png|Minty scowling at Vanellope Mimk.png|Minty finds Taffyta destroying the lickedy split funny wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4973 (3).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg|Whoa! Look's like Ralph's appearance causes her to shriek! Oh, and so did the others wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4982.jpg tumblr_mi5tamMBZr1qfujrjo6_1280.png tumblr_memwp3vlC31qim4fgo6_400.png tumblr_mi5tamMBZr1qfujrjo3_400.png|Minty almost in tears,thinking that Vanellope is going to execute her Mma.png tumblr_mi5tamMBZr1qfujrjo2_400.png Tumblr mg1c6sCzX31r8d6cfo1 400.png|In a promotional video with Snowanna Rainbeau and Adorabeezle Winterpop 3858059 249px.jpg Sticky 14.png Minty 9.png Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Racers M Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Minty Zaki